The six sages ( A fanmade Mlp story )
by WinterFlaze26
Summary: First part of Winters back story eventually there will be a story to explain before this to explain her time on planet irk and how she became an invader and stuff. Depending on how many people like this I will write a before all this happened think it's called a prologue. Anyway I actually wrote it for a free write in journalism gave me the chance to write a little rushed in the e


( First part of Winters back story eventually there will be a story to explain before this to explain her time on planet irk and how she became an invader and stuff. Depending on how many people like this I will write a before all this happened think it's called a prologue. Anyway I actually wrote it for a free write in journalism gave me the chance to write a little rushed in the end but it's good enough I guess there's also a sequal explaining the aftermath and starts out Amulets story let's just say there's alot of dialog. )

Let's just start off with this. I am Winter Flaze. You can just call me Winter no nicknames! I am an irken soldier from planet irk that was sent to equestria and has taken the form of a green pegasus with blue eyes and a grey mane. I have learnt a lot from this place since I came here. Unfortunately after coming to equestria and learning the true meaning of friendship I mean all these ponies do is learn about friendship don't judge me judge them. Back to the story at hand or would it make sense if I said hoof? anyway, as I arrived in equestria unfortunate mishaps have happened the death of the important ponies. They were all killed by an unknown character. I came to equestria with a close friend name Slix who takes the form of a aqua green pegasus with his left eye being black and the right being yellow and having a black mane. He accompanies me in my adventure as I come across this book titled " The six sages " The book only had two pages written on with the rest of the book blank. Weird I know? But in the two pages it talked about it being a powerful magic that once someone had maintained as one element eventually being separated into six . The magic was used to kill off a demon who was a threat to some anonymous place. I thought maybe this magic could replace the elements of harmony. A few days later I reunite with a friend or more of a sister to me anyway her name is Fireblaze she's a " Fire demon " Who escaped the fire kingdom during a massacre but that story is a different one and to violent to tell if I want to keep this ( Pg ) from this one. Fireblaze took the form of a light pink alicorn with a fire patterned mane and yellow-Orange eye. She joins Slix and I as we go to almost every library in equestria it seems and wasn't able to find a answer I had a theory with Princess Luna going missing something wasn't exactly right. I tell Slix and Fireblaze about my theory all though they weren't listening, " Some friends you are " Slix rolls his eyes at me. " I don't listen because I don't speak crazy " Both him and Fireblaze burst to laughter. Like I said. " Some friends you are. " Just wait if my theory is true they won't be the ones laughing. But I don't think I'll be laughing either. There was only one library I could think of I haven't looked through and it's one Princess Twilight told me about that was filled with ancient books and for me. Heh.. it sounded like paradise! So me, Slix and Fireblaze head towards " The castle of the two pony sisters. " Which is hidden in the everfree forest. For some reason ponies fear the everfree. Why? Because apparently the clouds moving by itself and animals taking care of themselves is scary? ( That's one of the negative things about the begining season of the show. It get's more dark after season 3 ) I try talking with Slix and Fireblaze about my theory again but once again they don't listen well Fireblaze doesn't probably in the middle of my lecture I somehow caught Slix's attention or he just got bored. Anyway after talking to him about my theory he replied. " Didn't the book mention the sages started out as one element? "  
" Yes? "  
" Well, " He walks up to me pointing at the light blue amulet that I wear around my neck that's held with a gold chain.  
" Have you ever thought that your amulet might have something to do with it? "  
I Thought about it. The likelihood of that being a possibility is very unlikely. Then I put more thought into it. One fact about me is I am a sorcerer and my magic or as it seems is held in this amulet. I look at Slix, He's an idiot so I was a little surprised he pointed out this observation before I did? Either way he's still an idiot. I look at him and reply.  
" Now that I think of it, That's a possibility. But the book also mentions there's six of these. "  
" Do they have a pacific title? "  
" I'm not sure."  
" Check the book and see. "  
I take the book out of my saddle bag. I go threw the two pages not seeing anything about a title for the six sages having a title too them besides. The six sages. I go through it one last time and I spot something. The book mentions each sage has a representation of some sort but that's also unknown information. Well that's useful I tell myself in a sarcastic tone. Slix looks at me tilting his head confusingly.  
" Did you find anything? "  
" Not exactly "  
" Did you find any helpful information at all? "  
" Yes! Well sort of.."  
" Well Winter? Tell me I'm not sure Fireblaze is listening. "  
" Is she ever? "  
" Most the time you just speak about boring topics and she just zones out. I'm just speaking with you to ignore the voices in my head. One of them is calling me useless and stupid. "  
I just look at him worried. I have to admit I have schizophrenia. What's that you ask. A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation. Anyway not that it matters right now. I shake my head and roll my eyes at Slix.  
" Well no one said you had to listen! "  
The fact that no one cared about what I have to say angered me especially my own two friends. Am I boring I ask myself I must be they think so. Shaking my head one last time and shoot a glare at Slix. He lowers his ears looking at the ground.  
" I didn't mean that...Your theory is somewhat relevant even though it makes you sound crazy but hey! I'm crazy to! "  
I stop glaring and smile a bit.  
" I suppose you make a point my friend. Let's just get to the library and back to town. "  
Slix nods agreeing and responds  
" Before something bad actually does happen though from the looks of it I think we'll be fine.  
Just as he spoke I perk my ears up hearing laughing in the distance.  
" Do you two hear that? "  
Both Slix and Fireblaze stop walking looking around.  
" I heard it.."  
Slix whimpers stepping closer to me. Fireblaze shrugs meaning either she heard the noise or she didn't and doesn't care or both heard it and doesn't care. I look around trying to figure out where the noise had came from.  
" I don't like it… Whatever that was.. "  
" I didn't either… "  
" Yea I can tell you're scared you've basically got your wing around me. "  
I grin at Slix chuckling. He looks at me realizing how close he was and steps away with a small blush on his face.  
" I'm not scared! I-I just thought you were! "  
Both me and Fireblaze laugh.  
" Me scared? Ha! "  
Slix rolls his eyes. The laughter ends as a I see a shadow approach us. I turn around looking up at a dark grey unicorn with green eyes and a dark lavender mane. He had a tail that looked like a lion tail. It was kind of cool but by the looks of him he didn't seem very cool..  
" Who are you?! "  
I ask as he looks down at me and grins.  
" The names Shadow.."  
He laughs a bit but after that all I remember is being hit in the head and my vision going black with the scent of blood filling the air. Later I'm not sure how long actually could've been days. But I woke up in a cell was I in the equestrian Chateau D'If? I had no clue when I fully awoken realizing where I was I realized this was it… I had lost before it even began. I look to my side to see Slix laying on the cold floor covered in blood with chains around all four of his hooves. I raise my hoof to see I as well was chained up. I look across from me to see Fireblaze with the same fate as I and Slix. I couldn't help but let tears escape my eyes I felt as if this was my fault. I remember laughter turning to screams of pain probably as we were all meant to be killed and rot in this cell.. I shouldn't have convinced them to tag along and now that they did my only friends were probably near death.. I lay down and start to cry the scene was unbearable. How could I let this happen?  
" This is all my fault…"  
I heard something move. I was to upset to look up. A felt a wing wrap around being pulled towards Slix I mean who else would it be? I look up glancing at him as he gave me a weak smile.  
" Slix? "  
" Yes, that is me. Is everything alright? You look sad.. "  
I look back at the floor and slightly smile.  
" I'm fine.."  
" Winter I can tell you're upset I heard you sobbing a few seconds ago."  
" Oh.."  
I hated others seeing me cry..I feel like they'd think I'm weak.  
" I'm sorry.."  
" For what? "  
Slix tilts his head questioningly.  
" Getting us locked up and nearly killed..It's my fault I should have never asked you and Fireblaze to follow me.."  
" No! It's not your fault even if your theory seems more true now… You had no idea that stallion was going to show up. "  
" Still. "  
I begin to cry more. I still felt as though it was.  
" Winter… "  
I look up at him.  
" It's not your fault I know it isn't "  
" How so? "  
He smiles and looks into my eyes.  
" You didn't mean for this to happen and if you could have done something to prevent this you would have. You're the smartest person I know and if this makes you feel better you're also the prettiest and I know you can figure out a way to fix this and I'll do what I can to help "  
I wasn't sure how to react no one has ever said that to me! My mother doesn't count. I was flustered I was unable to respond all I could do was stare back into his radiant eyes. Wait did I seriously just say that? I sound like a stupid teenager. I shake my head as I hear laughing coming from Fireblaze. She looks at me Slix.  
" You two are so cute! It's funny! "  
" Fireblaze! "  
" Can't help but tell the truth Winnie! "  
I roll my eyes. As she laughs more.  
" Your even blushing! You so like Slix. "  
" No I don't I have no time for such an emotion "  
" Whatever Winter say what you want but I can see right through you. "  
I growl. I was terribly annoyed with her I get up forgetting I had chains around my hooves and jump at Fireblaze only to be pulled back by the chain around my neck hitting the wall as I cough up blood. Both Fireblaze and Slix look at me with worried expressions.  
" That wasn't smart Winnie! "  
" Are you hurt? "  
" No I'm fine… We need to get out of here who knows what's going on outside. "  
Slix looks forward standing up.  
" I can get us out."  
" How are you going to do that? "  
He stomps his front hoof as the chains disintegrate.  
" What?! H-how? "  
" Honestly I don't know.. "  
" Well ok whatever. We still need to get out of the cell. "  
Both me and Fireblaze stand up. Fireblaze walks up to the bars and taps them with her hoof. " These are hollow this must be an old cell.. We must be in the Chateau D'If! "  
" That's what I thought! "  
" Were somewhere on island in the middle of the celestial sea. "  
I walk over to Fireblaze and try to see if one of the bars happen to be loose then I thought.  
" This are pretty old and rusted we could probably break them. "  
" maybe… "  
Slix walks up to us.  
" I could…"  
" I got it! "  
I back up and run towards the rusted metal bars slamming into them as both the bars and me fall to the ground.  
" Ow...I'm okay! "  
Both Fireblaze walk past me.  
" Well you managed to free us now what? "  
I stand up and look at Fireblaze.  
" Find a way out. "  
" Oh...right. "  
" We can do it! Winter's smart she'll find a way! "  
" Intelligence doesn't come with a sense of direction. "  
" It doesn't? "  
" No Slix. "  
I shake my head at Fireblaze and Slix and look around for a way to escape.  
" Winter! "  
" Yes Slix? "  
" There's a window over there. "  
I look in the direction he was looking to find a window. Bearly big enough for escape.  
" Perfect! "  
The three of us gallop to the window jumping out one at a time now realizing it was on a cliff. Lucky the three of us had wings. We looked towards the Chateau D'If.  
" It looks bigger from the outside.. "  
Slix and Fireblaze nod in agreement. We fly eventually ending up in canterlot to find a bunch of guards standing everywhere.  
" What's with all the guards? "  
" I'm not sure.."  
Just as we spoke once again we were put in a situation as guards begin to surround us. Just then three ponies show up a white unicorn with a magenta mane named Jovi, A blue pegasus with a green and yellow mane named Sparky and a light blue male pegasus with a tan mane named Sky. Sky fly over to me and picks up up flying me away from the guards putting me in a safe spot flying back to the group. After a few minutes everypony walks over to me. The ones I didn't know introduced themselves.  
" Greetings Darling I'm Sparky plus I'm sorry I didn't save you quick enough I try to be there for everypony but can't help everyone "  
" I'm Sky glad I saved you in time! So now we are friends! "  
" I'm Jovi and I didn't really do anything I'm just with them. "  
I look at them and smile.  
" I'm Winter that idiot right there is Slix and the Fire looking one is Fireblaze. "  
" I'm not an idiot! Oh hi new friends! "  
" Hello there. "  
Jovi looks at me and narrows her eyes.  
" It's her! She's the one who has the magic the sage! "  
Sky looks at me.  
" You can help kill Shadow then! Please we need your help. "  
I look at Sky and tilt my head.  
" Sage? "  
" Yea the six sages! Have you not heard of them? "  
" Yes I have actually. Infact I think I knew what the book meant when it said representation! It was talking about the representation of leadership and what you need a friendship yes. But I can't top the words.. "  
Everyone looks at me with confused expressions. Jovi responds  
" You mean like the elements of harmony? "  
" sort of.. Look! We need to find Shadow I know what needs to be done! "  
Everyone nods in agreement as we gallop to the canterlot castle which was covered in black smog. We enter galloping to the throne room as we see Shadow sitting on the throne as he looks towards us.  
" What?! How'd you escape the Chateau D'If?! "  
" With the friends I have anything is possible even defeating you! Your evil reign will not continue for I have found the sages! "  
" That's nothing but a fairy tale you stupid mare. "  
I roll my eyes as my amulet begins to glow as five other crystals appear floating in front of me. I look at Shadow.  
" When I first read about the sages I thought it was nonsense but I still tried to find an answer in order to gain them you must know the representation and what the true meaning of what the each sage possess"  
I Look at Slix as a blue violet crystal appears around his neck.  
" Devotion!"  
I look towards Fireblaze as a yellow crystal appears on her  
"integrity!"  
Next up was Sky even from the short period of time I could tell what her was A orange crystal appears on him.  
" Optimism! "  
Next was Sparky.  
" Charity!  
Jovi  
" Enthusiasm! "  
" And the most important thing you need in a group of friends someone to look up to the one who knows the answers to problems. That representation of leadership! "  
Before shadow could say anything we all moved closer together as sparks of magic shoot across the room as we move close enough to where there was barely a gap as a laser beam with a streak of each color of our crystals appear disintegrating Shadow leaving nothing but A puddle of dried up blood. And that my friends is my story. A little while after that I found myself walking through the castle hallway as I feel a sharp pain in my chest turning into screams of pain as red smoke fills the room as I throw up blood. A tallet figure appears looking similar to me except she was an alicorn with green fur with black markings in her muzzle and chest and her front hooves. The smoke disappears and everything goes black.

To be continued for a different story.


End file.
